Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system may be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The treating chamber of the dishwasher can be illuminated, such as by providing a light on the interior of the dishwasher. For example, existing lighting solutions place a single point of light on a wall of the tub, which does not evenly illuminate all areas of the treating chamber or provide high aesthetic value. Other existing solutions place multiple lights inside the dishwasher, but this requires that the entire lighting assembly be sealed to prevent moisture from reaching any of the electronics of the lights.